Merfolk Powers
merfolk have a range list vareity of powers and abilities that grow and upgrade as they use: Hydrokinesis The ability to manipulate,create, mold, and move water with your mind, as well as expanding it and moulding it into a variety of shapes. With this power a mermaid can create balls of water, blasts of water or even geysers strong enough to lift people off the ground . This power has the limited potential to control water in other forms such as condensing water molecules in the air and levitating ice. this can be used to even manipulate vapour or any part of water and possibly manipulate its pressure and force too. Substanciakinesis/Gelidkinesis The ability to transform water and possibly any other liquids or substances into a jelly like compound (gelatine). this can be used to explode gelatine, mold and shape geletine, and render or manipulate water vicosity allowing its thickness under your control. this can also be used to solidify water, or any liquids or substances too. people with this ability like to commonly put this into the category of fun because when its made into gelatine it can have a use of a lot of effects, like allowing the user to bounce on it or do other things. Hydro-Thermokinesis Hyrdro-Thermokinesis - The ability to boil water. This can be used to create steam, super heat objects or raise bodily temperature. This is the MOST dangerous power of the three because control can easily be lost and it can create so much heat and dryness that it can even easily dehydrate people or even create fire. There is a disadvantage to this power because although it can be heated the mermaid with this power has no control over its movement. Hydro-Cryokinesis Hyrdo-Cryokinesis - The ability to freeze water. There is a disadvantage to this power because although water can be cooled down and frozen the mermaid with this power has no control of the waters movement. This power can be used to create ice, cool down hot objects or even lower bodily temperature. It can be combined with hydrokinesis to create an ice ball . this can be used to manipulate and shape the frozen water too possibly. and even cause so much ice that it can explode. AquaMelikinesis The ability to edit and manipulate the colours and tastes of liquids and waters, this can be used to render taste of liquid, cause so much ease that the liquids can explode and even be used to change the appearance of liquids and substances too. Upgraded Powers when the powers are at full use they can unlock these powers too: Aerokinesis The ability to move, manipulate, and summon wind with your mind, this is useful for blowing blasts of wind at objects, creating strong gusts of wind to lift people or objects off the ground, cause powerful wind seizures and shape wind and air as well as absorbing or demounting it. sometimes the aerokinetics can have control over the vast clouds and possibly deblete water or liquid vapour. enhanced version of Hydrokinesis. Cryokinesis The ability to create,shape, and manipulate ice with your mind, this can be used to freeze objects, freeze flash blast sparkling water, or manipulate ice power to use as a glide or flying board,. enough power is brought and the ice will explode. this has been shown to create large frosty or blizzardy storms, enhanced version of Hydro-cryokinesis. Pyrokinesis The ability to create,move, and manipulate the element fire with your mind, this is used to create or superheat objects, cause combustion over objects, and start fires with your mind. you can also shape and move the fires too. enhanced version of Hydro-thermokinesis. this also can be used to create electricity from the sky and conduct it in other ways. Lygokinesis The ability to cause enough ease in substances or liquids that they can explode or particly disombilize, this is used to freeze time where water or liquids are. this is also use of being able to generate water but not manipulate it. possibly. enhanced version of aquameliakinesis. Atmoskinesis The ability to create and manipulate the weather or atmosphere with your mind, this can be a range of effects like storms, sun rays, manipulation over rain, and possibly create thunder and lightning. if this is combined over Lygokinesis then it has a strong use of objective control. Psammokinesis The ability to manipulate and mold mud with your mind. this is possibly the vareity of sands too, upgraded version of susbtanciakinesis. __NOEDITSECTION__